1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colorful exercise mat with totem patterns, and more particularly to a colorful exercise mat with totem patterns, which is not easy to discolor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more people do exercise at home. Generally, for avoid slipping or getting hurt when slipping or falling down to hit the hard ground, people use exercise mats for cushion. For example, when people do yoga, they use exercise mats.
However, the conventional exercise mat is monochromatic and monotone. Even though spraying is used to form color on the conventional exercise mat, it is easy to discolor for the conventional exercise mat.
In order to resolve the above problem, an improved exercise mat is disclosed in the present invention.